GaZar
GaZar (pronounced gah-Zar) is a member of the Northlandian Army under Abram Northman. Life as a Northlandian GaZar is a Pack Leader and is one of the best war veterans in the werewolf army of the North. He is originally from the western snow plains of the Northlands, bordering the territory of the Great Bear Clans. The hard life for the border villages helped sculpt the spirit of survival and dead-seriousness within GaZar. This attitude, although gruff and uncompromising at times, translates into his training style and tactics as a warrior. However, his many years as a combat veteran earned him the appointment to Pack Leader when forming War Packs within the North Wolf's army. His duties within the North Wolf community is to provide guidance and training for young werewolf recruits joining the army. GaZar has proven to be an excellent combat instructor and tactician. Comparably, in modern society today, GaZar would likely hold a senior Army rank of Sergeant Major or Command Sergeant due to his military knowledge and years of impressive service. Wolf Heritage GaZar appears as a stocky, broad-chested individual both in lycan form and in his human form. His fur titers between sandy and sports a pair of dark brown circles around his eyes, down his head and snout. His eyes are bright orange and sharply-engaging and alert. He is tremendously strong and naturally fearsome, with a short temper for insubordination or insults directed towards him. Leading the Escort Pack to Princess Aaliyah/Return Journey to Zaslamar GaZar first made his aggressive appearance in Episode 17 of Beyond Immortal and was appointed the task of escorting Princess Aaliyah and King Sakuul back to their homeland of Zaslamar to beginning mobilizing the Fleet against the High King's Red Armada. For this mission, a pack of North Wolf warriors were assembled to guard the King and Princess safely home. The sailing voyage to Zaslmar takes place across the length of two episodes classified as Beyond Immortal Episode 17: Special Eddition. The initial first half of the voyage is halted by the untimely arrival of a ressurrected Pirate Lord named Carcharodon Prime. The first battle with Carcharodon Prime and his pirates was fought between the North Wolves and the Zaslamar guard aboard the King's ship. After the ship was destroyed, the survivors, including King Sakuul and Aaliyah, the Guard Lord Jaborah, Ajeban, Sabine, Aluf and Blue Tail among a smaller group of Zaslamarian sailors, took refuge on an island which later became known by rescue forces and Pirates as King's Island. During that particular time, GaZar and his second-in-command, the blacksmith and arms-master Hamarr contended with the discriminatory attitudes of Jaborah and his officers. These tensions were roughly lessened due to their common ground of survival and ensuring the royal family returned safely home. However, GaZar reluctantly took orders from Jaborah from time-to-time while on the King's Island. But the stern will of GaZar, whose philosophy includes "help not asked for is help not given", clearly took command during several battles fought between the pirates and surviving North Wolves. GaZar would complete his mission, seeing the royal family safely back on their way home. Trivia *First choice for this supporting lycan character was MMA fighter Tim Boetsch. Originally, another fighter was considered for this role by the name of Jeff Monson. However, the heavily-tattooed, yet tremendously-conditioned Monson lossed out to Boetsch. *Second choice as a back-up casting is MMA fighter Roger Hollett. Category:Lycans Category:Northlanders Category:Characters Category:Pack Elders Category:Elders Category:Living characters